A Little Crush
by Jakman505
Summary: Lenalee and Allen get turned into kids by Komui. What's going to happen to them. rated for safety
1. part 1

** AN: I've read up to volume nine so only characters up to that point will be used. I apologize for any OOC ness with the characters. Enjoy and R&R please. **

** I DON'T OWN MAN **

The science division was the same as always. Reever trying to finish the never ending work so he could finally get some sleep. Johnny, Tap, 65, and the others were half dead from being over worked. Komui no where to be seen (to the rest of the divisions regret).

BOOOOM

"Wonder what the chief's working on now?" Tap asked.

"Another Komlin" everyone chorused. The occasional explosion and loud crash sounded as everyone got back to work. When they suddenly stopped the scientists quickly put away all valuable and important paper work, projects and possessions into a safe room. Gathering at the back of the room the science division waited for the latest disaster courtesy of Komui.

Throwing the door open Komui stormed into the science division.

"Rejoice for I have created our savior" he cheered "and my greatest invention yet"

"And where is this new Komlin" Reever asked.

"How did you know that?"

"When isn't your greatest invention yet a new model of Komlin"

"A good point" Komui went back into happy mode. "Oh Komlin AM"

_Komlin AM?_ Everyone thought and prepared for the wall to come down. Surprisingly the door opened fully and a small robot walked in. It looked exactly like the first Komlin except it barely reached Komui's elbow.

"Why is it so small chief?" Johnny asked several others nodding with him.

"So if he goes on a rampage it'll be easier to stop him and it's a bit more practical this way don't you think". The entire science division stared at Komui like he had grown three extra heads. "What?"

"You actually used common sense when it came to a Komlin" Reever stated.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Komui asked.

"Just forget about it" Reever said. "What does it do anyway".

Komui went into hyper happy mode. "I'm glad you asked that section leader Reever". _Here it comes _everyone thought. "Komlin AM has two primary functions. The first is to help us in the science division with work while the second is to help exorcists in the field with his special feature" a sparkle had crept into Komuis eye (red flag one).

"Special feature?"

"Komlin AM has an age modifying laser (red flag two) for turning high level akuma back into level ones hence the name Komlin AM" Komui stated with a cliff and crashing waves back round.

"That sounds pretty dangerous chief (red flag three)" Reever said.

"whats the worst that could happen (to many red flags to count) I guarantee Komlin AMs safety" to emphasize his point Komui tapped Komlin AM on the head. Komlin AM started to jerk and spin around as sparks came off it. A barrel came out of its chest and started to charge up. "That's not good" Komui muttered as he backed away and everyone else took cover. The door to the science division opened just as Komlin AM fired a purple beam at it and exploded.

"Hi ever-" the cheerful greeting was interrupted by a flash and the sound of coffee mugs shattering on the floor.

"Lenalee" Komui shouted as he and everyone rushed to check on the female exorcist. At the door there were two trays surrounded by broken coffee mugs and spilled coffee next to two bundles of clothes with little heads poking out of them. The first was Lenalee who looked to be about eight years old (like how she looked in the flash back in volume three when they took her just a little older). The second was harder to identify and if it wasn't for the clothes no one would have recognized Allen. His hair was brown not white and he no longer had the scar on his left eye.

"I don't believe it, the thing actually worked" Reever muttered in shock.

"What are we going to do!" Komui was in a full blown panic. "The laser is only designed to reverse the aging process and I have no idea how to fix this" Komui was crying over his unconscious sister.

"Calm down chief" Reever took control of the situation. "Chief go get your research and designs for the laser, everyone else get the lab ready to experiment, and I'll get these two some clothes that fit and put them some place safe" his orders were followed immediately.

Reever picked the sleeping eight year old's and went to get them dressed and put to bed. When he got back the division was already tackling the problem with passion. "Lets get to work"

Several hours passed and the division made incredible progress, in fact they already had a prototype ready for testing.

"Hey Johnny it's been a couple of hours you should go check on Allen and Lenalee" Reever called out.

"On it" He replied before dashing out of the room.

"Wonder how their doing" Tap asked.

"It's impossible to tell since we don't know how the laser affected the minds for all we know they think they're eight" Reever stated.

"Why'd it turn both eight anyways aren't they a year apart"

"The original age of the target doesn't matter only what age the laser is set to revert it to" Komui informed him. They fell into silence as they kept working on fixing the problem. The door slammed open as a disheveled Johnny sprinted in.

"What's wrong" Reever asked when he saw the state Johnny was in.

"T-Th-they're gone" he manged to spit out. Silence descended as the statement sunk in.

"WHAAAAT!" everyone screamed and all hell broke lose.


	2. part 2

**AN: Here's the second part. Again sorry for any OOC ness and this is how I think they'd be as eight years old. Please R&R.**

** I DON'T OWN D GRAY MAN**

**Enjoy the story**

** Ten minuets after Reever left the room.**

Allen woke up confused and groggy. _Where's Mana. _The first thing he had noticed was the absence of his adopted father. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a strange room not the park he and Mana had gone to sleep in. The final thing he noticed was the little girl sleeping next to him. _Who's she? _He wondered. She looked about his age, was wearing a black t-shirt with a gray skirt that reached her knees, and was pretty cute. That's when he noticed that he was wearing different clothes. Instead of his worn out coat and pants he was wearing a t-shirt like the girls and gray pants (yes Reever dressed them).

"What's going on" he whispered to himself. Looking around the room he saw that it was plain with a dresser, no windows, a stone floor, and a door. Getting out of the bed to check the door he accidentally woke the girl up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and took in her surroundings. Her gaze fell on Allen.

"Who are you?" She asked. Allen figured there was no harm in introducing himself.

"My name's Allen, whats yours".

"Lenalee"

"That's a pretty name" Lenalee blushed a little at the complement and Allen's smile. "Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure if it's the same place but some people called the black order took me form my brother and have been keeping me" Lenalee had gotten out of the bed and was standing next to Allen.

"Do you know why they took you?"

"They think that I can use something called innocence" she fidgeted and looked at the ground managing to catch a glimpse of his left hand. "Is your hand alright" worry laced her voice.

He quickly hid his hand behind his back. "Oh it's fine it's always been like that".

"So it doesn't hurt" relief crept into her voice.

"No it doesn't but aren't you bothered by how it looks" he held his hand out for her to see.

"Should I be" she looked confused.

"Most people are" Lenalee herd the sadness in Allen's voice.

"Then most people are stupid" Allen looked up in shock as Lenalee smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled back. "Do you want to go?" the smile stayed as he looked at her.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she nodded her head. "I want to go home." She sounded on the brink of tears. Allen's smile grew as he took her left hand in his right and pulled her towards the door.

"Then lets go."

"W-what" she asked in disbelief.

"You said you wanted to go home, right, so we'll go."

"But what if they catch us."

"Don't worry I have a plan." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Allen just smiled and took her hand in his again. _Why did my stomach feel like doing back flips when she hugged me _Allen questioned himself. _Why did my cheeks feel hot when I hugged him _Lenalee questioned herself. Surprisingly the door opened on the first try and no one was guarding it. "Come on looks like there aren't any guards." Pulling Lenalee behind him Allen set off to find the exit.

**Where we left off in part 1**

"What do you mean they're gone!" Komui screamed.

"Just that they're GONE!" Johnny yelled back.

"Are you sure that you checked the right room" Reever asked.

"Yes, I triple checked before I rushed back here"

"Alright" Komui went into serious mode. "Johnny go and inform the finders of the situation. Reever Get any exorcists in the castle up to date and searching. The rest of us will stay here and finish working on the solution." Everyone snapped to attention and got to work (Komui can be pretty awesome sometimes huh). Reever dashed out of the science division and headed for the exorcists floor.

"Miranda is there and I think Kanda just got back but I don't think anyone else is. The two of them will have to do. I mean they couldn't have gotten that far right." Reever muttered to himself.

**At the town (pretty far)**

Allen and Lenalee walked into town tired, hungry, and dusty but Allen's eyes shown with a determined light as he led them deeper into town. _First things first got to figure out where we are __and get some money__._ Looking around Allen spotted a man in a top hat and suit walking down the street.

"Lenalee wait here I'll be right back." Letting go of her hand (yes he held it the entire way there) Allen headed for the man. _My hand feels really cold _they both thought. "Excuse me." Allen said when he stood next to the man.

"What" the man asked clearly annoyed that Allen was bothering him.

"What country are we in" Allen asked. The man looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We're in England you stupid boy" the man strode away muttering about stupid brats wasting his time. Allen's smile faltered once the man turned his back and he went back to where he had left Lenalee. His smile came back tenfold at the sight of the girl.

"Looks like were in England" he told her.

"Are you alright" she asked.

"Yeah why do you ask."

"Well it's just that you looked a little upset after talking to that guy."

"It's just that he was a jerk but at least I won't feel guilty."

"About what?"

"This" Allen held up a large brown wallet, Lenalee gasped.

"You stole his wallet."

"Yep" Allen declared with a proud smile.

"B-but how."

"It's how I survived before Mana took me in."

"What now?"

"Now we buy train tickets to the next town and then some food." They both brightened at the thought of food.

"Um" Lenalee started.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"C-c-can you . . . tell me what the plan is." She finished the second part quickly.

"Sure" Allen replied. _Why did I ask him that I was going to ask him to hold my hand again _Lenalee thought. "It's simple we just have to find Mana or your brother and after that we'll have their help finding the other one. I figured we'd start in Russia since that's the last place I was with Mana."

"Okay." Allen and Lenalee headed for the train station. When they got there Allen went and bought the tickets. "The train leaves in a minutes so we should hurry."

"Right"

"And where do you think your going?" A malicious voice laced with murderous intent asked from behind them.

**AN: Cliffhanger. How do you like it so far. The pickpocket thing was because Allen had to survive some how before Mana showed up and it fit into the story. Please R&R criticism is appreciated but no flames please.**


	3. part 3

**AN: One person guessed who it was and Azu26 I'll try and update quickly but I procrastinate a lot so proply not gonna happen and thanks for the review. aiko thank you for the reviews it boosted my drive to finish this quickly. Dbzgtfan2004 thanks for the review and yes Allen and lenalee forever. Criticism appreciated flames not. Please R&R.**

** I DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN**

**Enjoy**

Allen and Lenalee turned slowly. The source of the voice was a tall man with long blue hair tied into a pony tail, a sword at his waist, and a scowl on his face (anyone not know who it is).

"Ummm" they mumbled as they fidgeted under his glare which only hardened.

"Tch, come on we're going back to the order." His tone suggested that arguing would result in them being chopped up into little piece's. Kanda stepped forward to grab Allen's arm as the whistle signaling the train's departure sounded. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other and nodded. When Kanda grabbed Allen's arm they counter attacked. Allen kicked him in the shin as hard as he could while Lenalee kicked his valuables (all men precede to wince) with all the strength in her little body. Kanda went down form the shock of the attack more than anything, though Lenalee's kick had hurt (a lot).

"Run!" Allen yelled once Kanda released his arm. Sprinting for the train nether of them noticed a little gold blur following them (suspense). The train was almost finished pulling out of the station when they entered the boarding area. Adrenalin giving them a boost they jumped for the last section of the train (have no idea what that space at the back is called).

"Get back here." Kanda yelled as he entered the boarding area in time to see them jump. Lenalee made it without a problem but Allen barley got one hand on the rail. He flailed for a few seconds before Lenalee grabbed his other hand and pulled him on. Kanda was fast but the train was building speed and even he couldn't keep up with a speeding train.

"W- we did it, we got away!" Lenalee was jumping with joy and tackle hugged Allen. "Thank you thank you thank you." Allen's cheeks grew very hot and turned a nice shade of pink.

"W-what are you thanking me for." Lenalee only tightened her hug and started to cry. "Why are crying, please don't cry!" Allen started to panic. He didn't like her crying, she looked better when she smiled, and it just didn't sit right with him.

"I'm going home, I'm finally going to see brother again, and it's all thanks to you, thank you." Allen relaxed as he realized that she wasn't sad or hurt and hugged her back. When Allen hugged her back Lenalee felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks grew warm (they turned pinker than Allen's too) but didn't break the hug.

"We should get inside the train" Allen really didn't want to let go, _She's so warm and it feels nice, _but they needed to get inside or they'd get sick.

"Alright." Lenalee reluctantly broke the hug and got up. _He was so warm why did we have to stop_.

**Back with Kanda.**

As Kanda watched the train disappear into the distance one thing was clear. He. Was. Pissed! Not because the mission he had just gotten back from had gone to hell and back. Not because two little kids had gotten the jump on him. No he was pissed because he wouldn't get to eat his soba noddles in-tell they were caught and that just got a lot more complicated. Calling his communication golem over Kanda tried the science division.

"Kanda! Any news?"

"Do you have them?"

"What's going on?" He ignored the barrage of questions that was launched at him by the scientists.

"I almost had them but they got on a train heading to." He double checked the train schedule. "Charelston and the next train there doesn't leave for two hours." There was an explosion in the background on the golem and the sound of general panic.

"Put out those fires and try again." Komui's orders could be herd over the chaos. "Kanda get on the next train there, we'll see if there are any exocists or finders in that direction." Having gotten his orders Kanda hung up.

"Tch, that bean sprout better hope that I'm not the first one to find him." The menacing aura surrounding him was testament to it.

**With Allen and Lenalee one hour later.**

Allen woke up with a warm weight on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that Lenalee was leaning her head on his shoulder and holding his arm. _She's so pretty._ Allen just sat there and stared in-tell the train rolled into the station. After gently shaking her awake they got off.

"Wait here" Allen asked when they got near the enterance.

"Kay" Lenalee replied while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. After buying tickets for the next train Allen and Lenalee went out to explore the town. "What's the next step in your plan?"

"Well . . ." Allen paused to think. "We should get some new clothes so were harder to recognize." Both of their stomach's growled. "And then we get something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea." They continued on in silence for a few minutes before Lenalee squealed and rushed ahead. "There was a clothes store in my home town that had the same name as this one." turning back she grabbed Allen's hand and all but dragged him into the store. Lenalee skipped out in a white long sleeved shirt with butterflies on the front and a black skirt that went just past her knees with a purple trim. Allen walked out in a red long sleeved shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans. "Do we have enough time to eat before the train leave's?"

"We should, the train wasn't suppose to leave for two hours." (Anyone doing the math.) They looked for a restaurant but Allen realized something, there wasn't that much money left. It wouldn't be hard to get more but Mana had made him promise not to steal anymore unless he absolutely had to and it felt like he was breaking that promise but he really didn't want to let Lenalee down either. He decided that this fit into the absolutely had to and searched for his next victim. The redhead ahead of them would do. He could see the wallet in the guys jacket but it felt like he had seen it somewhere before. As they walked past each other Allen perfectly pick-pocketed him. (Even I don't know how.) Allen took the wallet out as they turned the corner to see how much money was in it when they bumped into a large man in a trench coat.

"Watch were your going bra" the mans eyes widened when he saw the wallet. "Well well well, looks like the exorcist lost the innocence to some snot nose brats." suddenly the man turned into a large ape like monster with cannons on its solders and spikes on its arms. Allen and Lenalee screamed. "Now give me tha" a hammer head smashed down on the akuma before it could finish.

"After all the trouble Krorykins and I went through getting that innocence." Allen and Lenalee turned to see the guy that Allen had pick-pocketed. "I'm not going to lose it." He slung the hammer across his shoulder as it shrunk down to a manageable size. "Now could you please give me back the innocence" he asked while holding out his hand.

"S-sure" Allen handed the wallet back.

"Thanks, now you two should . . . you know you look like a friend of mine and so does your little girl friend their." The man was now croutching down to get a good look at the two of them. "My name's Lavi whats yours."

"I'm Ed and this is my sister Sarha" Allen told him (his cheeks a good shade of pink).

"Those are some good names." He stood up. "Well you two should get going before more akuma show up" Lavi turned and started down the street "and next time you need fake names try Allen and Lenalee they might make a better fit" he called over his shoulder.

"W-what just happened?" Lenalee asked.

"I have no idea" Allen replied. "But he's right we need to get out of here before more of those things show up."

"Right" Lenalee got a determined look on her faced, then she realized something, _that guy thought that I'm Allens girl friend._ Lenalee's cheeks turned scarlet. Meanwhile similar thoughts where going through Allen's head, _he thought Lenalee was my girl friend _(okay really similar thoughts). Allen's cheeks had turned a pretty good crimson color awhile ago.

"Um . . . want to go eat" Allen asked as he held up a small black and silver wallet.

"Howed you get that" Lenalee asked while tilting her head.

"I have my ways" Allen said with a grin, all previous embarrassment gone.

**Later at the train station just before departure**

"Man why'd those akuma have to smash my coms golem." Lavi whined as he bought tickets for the next train. "And I have to wait another half hour before the next departing train, I might as well have stayed with Krorykins." Sighing he turned to leave but something caught his eye, it was those kids from earlier, they were getting on the train and getting off the train was Yuu. Lavi wasted no time in running up to Kanda to greet him.

"How you doing Yu-" Lavi was cut off (almost literally) by mugen.

"What was that baka-rabbit" (couldn't remember his nickname for Lavi) Kanda asked with malice in his voice. Lavi held up his hands in surrender as the trains departure whistle sounded in the backround (evil author smirk)

"N-nothing just asking how your doing, what are you here anyway, are you on a mission." Kanda sheathed mugen but his aura didn't become any less murderous.

"Haven't you heard."

"No my coms golem got smashed during my last mission so I went ahead with the innocence to get a new one.

"The idiot turned Lenalee and the bean sprout into kids and they ran away, so now everybody is out looking for them."

"That's strange I ran into some kids that looked like Allen and Lenalee earlier today. In fact I saw the get on the train you got off of Yuu but come on what are the chances that they're the same kids." Kanda just stared at Lavi like he was an idiot. "Right, it was them wasn't it"

Kanda just ched Lavi and kept going

"Hold on Yuu I'll get us something to eat" ignoring mugen being pointed at his throat Lavi reached for his wallet Lavi noticed something was off with it. Pulling it out he immanently saw the problem. It wasn't his wallet instead of his small black and silver wallet he was holding a large brown wallet. (evil author cackle) "That little punk pick-pocketed me!" Lavi yelled. Kanda looked over at him before he got a perplexed look.

"You said that you went ahead right."

"Yeah."

"Of who."

"Krorykins and Toma." An evil aura started to surround Kanda.

"How are their coms golems."

**AN: Another cliffhanger. ****Alright I'll try and update in a week or two but might be longer. Please R&R critisim is appreciated but flames are not.**


End file.
